Hushed Whispers
by AuTumnsReinOfLight
Summary: My fingers curled. The crescent of my nails dug into the soft cushion of my palm as I watched the fire unfurl, reflected in his gaze. I knew if I didn't act soon, death would soon have an iron grip from the paralyzing fear that stole over me as every muscle locked in place. The fiery flames arose higher, still. "Tick, tock, whats it going to be, Crazy?" CHP1 REVISED MORE DETAIL!
1. Prelude

**PRELUDE**

Some people look at the world through a lens, I look at the world through a microscope; the whole. Because there is one thing on this earth that is a parasite, an abomination that is swiftly catching hold of all those who remain naïve about the reality.

Some people might tell me that I'm crazy. I've heard that word more times than I can count. No longer does it phase me.

How could it?

The people I once loved are now long gone. Out of an unborn sister, a mother and a father who had abandoned our family, I am the only one left now. I am an orphan to be sold off to a race that-up until six years ago-had been nothing but mythological creatures; a simple, dark fantasy hidden within the confines of a teenagers novel.

Once, I was a teenager but that has, since, changed.

What we knew as fantasy turned into a living reality that had snatched the human world to mold it into their own society. Since, the lives of all who yet remained human haven't been the same.

I'll never forgive and I'll never be the same.

They call me "Crazy" because I'm a rebellious one.

And I l_oathed _what society knew as_..._ Vampires.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: FIGHT

**Title: **Hushed Whispers

**Rating: **T (May change later I have not made that decision yet.)

**Forewarning: **Has a gritty edge and not for the faint hearted. This is not a sap novel. This is not a twilight novel (no pun intended.)** Contains: **Action. Violence. Use of foul language. Some intense scenarios that border on the line of "heat" and/or seduction. I've tried to make this piece as original as I can possibly get it with the few clichés-though they are not my favorite- of course.

_Dedication: To my dear friends Erika Andrus and Megan Slater to whom I wouldn't have had heart to continue if it weren't for their constant praise, enthusiasm, and of course, their unrelenting friendship._

_Really, thank you._

_And to my readers/reviewers, for your comments and for just being you in your messages, really, thank you._

_Onward with the story…_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: FIGHT**

_I await_

_Eyes open wide_

_Into the darkness_

_I run—_

_The battles begun_

_I am ready to fight._

"Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!"

Chanting echoed in the background whilst I fixed my gaze on the hunched figure before me.

_Inhale. _

_Exhale._

Suspended by a leather cord, hung a yellowed, aged bulb that illuminated the figure: _Him. _A frown marred his shadowed features, the shallow light allowing me to see the damage I'd done thus far. Blood dribbled down his chin, a thin, white tank that was stretched over his bulky frame drenched in sweat.

But it was his eyes I was trained on, dark and secretly wishing to inflict pain.

"Go for his head!"

I ignored this request, transfixed at the murderous look that contorted his features in that second.

I didn't need tips; fighting was in my blood. I tensed as a flicker of tension moved beneath the muscle in his arm. I was already ready.

With legs corded with muscle he shot across the room.

My back was arced down, ready.

His arm swung out towards my neck.

I ducked and kicked out prepared to knock his legs from beneath.

Like a skilled traipse man he bunched his legs and jumped back.

We then fell into a dance circling each other surveying and ready.

He moved first.

My chin tucked, I threw my body into a roll as he dived—

Before solid, sweaty fingers tightened around my ankle and flipped me onto my back.

"Gotcha!" he hissed.

_No, you don't._

I thrust my right leg up over his long torso and wedged my heel up and around his back.

Caught off balance he topped to the ground with an 'oomph!'

"PIN HIM! PIN HIM! PIN HIM!"

I threw my entire weight onto his backside as I wedged my knee up between his shoulder blades. As he spewed out a few curses I leaned over, my lips just barely reaching his ears as I hissed out, "Now if I were a real vampire you'd be dead."

"I'm not losing to a girl!" he growled out with blood-shot eyes furrowed in anger as he glared from over one shoulder.

"You already have." I whispered sardonic as my sense of surroundings returned.

My arm shot up then, fingers curled into the signal: a fist. "Pinned!" I declared as the distant sounds of a crowd roared all around me. Instantly I was met with a swarm of faces as my audience pressed in. My palms met the cool, cement floor as I detached myself from my said opponent.

I stood facing the beaming, admirable faces.

"Oh my gosh, Crazy that was amazing!" remarked a freckled redhead, who I knew as "Red" acclaimed for her fiery red hair.

"Yeah definitely a week worth's wait!" remarked a fair haired boy we all knew as "Train", since he happened to be quite-no joke-obsessed with the 90's band "Train".

"Yes, yes, definitely worth wait, yup yup!" exclaimed a curly haired girl named Melanie, nickname, "Echo" since she always had a tendency to repeat things.

Although it hadn't happened intentionally I'd accumulated a fan base.

"Ugh, Crazy, I think you've eternally bruised me." came a voice from behind.

I looked away from my most loyal supporters to see my opponent standing beside me as his tanned face regained its former color. But his eyes remained as black as night none too pleased with the results.

I just rolled my eyes ruffling a few dark, feathery strands before he swatted my hand away. "All you need to work on is your agility. But there's been some vast improvement from the last fight, Bry."

"Tsk, yeah." He dragged his hand across his mouth then, looking a little ego-deflated as he stared at the blood dotting his fingers. "Whatever."

I shook my head unaffected by his sour demeanor.

I'd always had been a rather perceptive person and it had taken less than a day to decipher Brys personality upon his arrival. He hadn't confided to anyone about his said aforementioned life-most orphans at Edisons didn't divulge what was considered private—but his self- image had been almost too simple to classify. Having been at Edisons since my sixteenth year, it was an attitude I had grown accustomed to since the boy had entered Edison's Orphange three years prior: a cocky, fifteen year old teenager.

_His arrogant ego has only increased with age._

"Oh my gosh, Crazy!" Just then a small, dark-haired boy burst through the crowd, holding a clipboard in one hand with a pen sticking out of his crooked teeth.

I recognized him instantly.

It was Yorkie Yalang, an Asian, accelerated ten year old who everyone called, "Brainy" for his intellectual. Seven years ago "Brainy" had been brought into Edison's after a fatal car accident had involved his parents and no further caretakers to take him in. For the longest time everyone had called him the "mute kid". It wasn't until I'd come to Edisons had Yorkies silence been broken after trust had been established. The night of his ninth birthday he'd divulged the story of his parents fate in which he'd entrusted only to me in confidentiality.

In a sense Yorkie had become the little brother I'd never had since my time at Edisons. Only he knew when to back off when relations became too close for comfort and hit too painfully home.

"That little scrimmage has to be the most concentrated I've seen yet!" Yorkie's black eyes beamed with admiration, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he held out a clipboard with a series of lines scrawled with names listed by rank that addressed different areas and levels of improvement. Each were marked with one or two letters.

S: Satisfactory

N: Needs Improvement.

I took the clipboard he held out and scanned through the series of names. My secret hope in this excursion had simply been to increase the orphans stamina. Most recently ground rules had been established by Yorkie himself as if this were being made into an official sport. I frowned as I signed in thick, bold print next to Bry O'Peck and jot down an _N._ He'd bragged he could beat me once he reached the "legal age" to participate. But even now that he had reached the brink of his eighteenth year hr still didn't take it as seriously as I wished.

None of them did.

"Friday Night Fights" as Yorkie called it, had originally been created strictly as a self-defense course. But over time as kids aged and others were added into the fold of orphans, libidos and male egos had increased. Tensions had begun to run higher. Cliques had formed and our once 'family' had been separated into sub groups. The strong over the weak links. Even though I'd done my best to instill equality, there would always be a few resistant.

My eyes slid to the rumpled blue mats scattered across the floor.

Six years ago after a much delayed supper-due to our 'caretaker'- I'd come across this place hidden in the older foundation of the building. The history of the orphanage had passed on through the grapevine of orphans before me. Once the building had been a strategic boarding school for boys. But at the crash of 1929 the school had lost its funding and was later purchased by the wealth of the Malroes, who would transform the schools legacy into an orphanage for children.

Over time age took a toll on its former stature. New cities and sights were discovered leaving the orphanage in the dust of the past. Events such as World War II left many children behind, especially after their eldest caretaker, Arlene Malroe, would lose her husband during the war. It would lead to a dark depression that would spiral into an addiction centered around a new love carefully concealed from authorities: alcohol. Later it would lead to a careless attitude she'd harbor towards the orphans leaving them to suffer for the scrapped budget funded by the state.

"Hey, Crazy..." Yorkie's voice instantly pulled me from my reverie.

I looked up.

Yorkie smiled, tapping his pen in an adamant fashion against the paper. "Before you totally _zoned_, I was saying we should add the rule that no one that is very reluctant to join should be allowed to fight. You know, for the sake of their health and obviously, safety purposes."

"Oh, yeah," I shook my head mechanically as if a fork had been wedged into my brain. "That's a good rule to have, Brainy."

Yorkie's eyes seemed to shine with whole new light. "Spectacular! Okay…" He tilted his head to the side running the tip of his pen down the list of rules:

"Rule # 1: All participators in Fight Friday must be stripped of weapons or any objects that could inflict physical and possible, severe injuries… aside stakes on the days required..."

I couldn't help but smirk, _Yeah stakes we made out of old door frames._

"Rule #2: All participators must have agreed to the terms and conditions when subjecting themselves to the event.

Rule #3: All participators must be at least the age of fifteen to be accepted. Unless of course, procedure changes.

And… Rule #4: All participators if reluctant, will not be allowed to join for their own health and safety reasons."

He scribbled this last rule onto the yellowed, worn notebook he considered his prized possession.

I tried not to laugh, amused. "I think that's quite a considerate rule to have, Brainy."

Yorkie looked up and his lips spread into a full out grin that made his crooked teeth emerge. "Thanks, Crazy."

"That what's they call me." I added in dryly.

Yorkie laughed. "Ready to give the last dissertation for the night then, Teach?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that."

"One day you'll tell me your name and then, you'll never hear the end of it." He grinned as I attempted to swat him, tucking his notebook under his arm before he started towards the fray of kids now crowding around Bry. Bry who was rubbing his neck and still glaring at me.

Figures.

I sighed and started towards a wooden box considered to be the 'podium'. Or, my podium used to command attention. "Okay everyone listen up."

It became apparent my voice was futile above the bustling commotion. It was such a common occurrence it hardly phased me. I placed my fingers between my teeth as shrill whistle broke through the incessant chatter, causing heads to turn in bewilderment.

Perfect.

My shoulders straightened out. Keeping my back poised my gaze swept across every flushed face for confirmation that I had each set trained on me.

In a clear voice I began the dissertation for the night.

"As you know, Friday Night Fights are strictly a preparation class. It is not a scoreboard to tally off the weakest verses the strongest as I have come to notice." I made sure to look directly at Bry as I said this. "This Friday Night Fights session we do should not be abused as it has. Its about building your stamina, finding your strengths, and working on what defenses you can use out there in the real world." I tilted my chin up, regarding each individual carefully as I added, "Do I make myself clear?"

Murmured "Yes's" echoed with a few head nods.

"Good." I bowed my head in a curt nod. "Now for announcements… For those participators, Brainy has your graded efforts marked with an N or an S as most of you know. Good job to all those who participated tonight."

Two newer, young girls stood off to the side staring at me with anxious expressions. I couldn't help but add, "Also for those who are newer to Edisons, the pad of paper, or made calendar, is placed in the back by the weights. As I understand there are some upcoming birthdays this month. For those turning fifteen, meet with Brainy to take down your names..."

For a moment my voice trailed off as a cruel reality hit me. It happened so quick it could hardly be considered suspicious before I swallowed back the lump lodged in my throat. "... So I will have the list for those wanting sign up for Friday Night Fights. I can start you on a general, beginners level that is comfortable for you then."

I took a breath, "Now, any questions?"

Silence.

Not a single hand raised.

Usually there was at least one be it an obnoxious or serious question. But I wasn't about to voice my surprise. To them I was considered a leader; strong, wise, and protective of those around me. "Alright then, I believe its bedtime for the younger ones, off you go." A small smile drifted across my lips as a few of the smaller kids began to rub at their puffy, tired looking eyes. "Trains" blonde head was just barely visible amongst the smaller children already standing.

He started to nod off whilst still sitting on the floor.

"Hey Bry." I spotted my frenemy as he started to disperse with the crowd while tailing after a pretty Mexican girl who'd arrived at Edisons a few months ago. Her long black curls were pulled up in a frazzled bun; she'd been the second to last person I'd fought against tonight marked with an _S _for her improvement.

Considered an acquaintance Blanka was known as tough, if maybe just a step down from me if it weren't for her obsession revolving around-_cringe-_ romance. She was the oldest girl left at Edisons and very much sought by Bry, Bry who still couldn't snatch the her heart despite his attempts of flattery. Her hand was presently interlocked with the last older 'bachelor' "Worm" short for bookworm or, Nial. Just recently the two had started dating after bonding over his first, and her second: books. Sadly, the once social pariah-freckled redhead was due to leave in two weeks leaving the sappy couple taking advantage of every moment spent together.

She was set to depart a day after.

Which left the oldest guy at Edisons and I had him.

"Bry, make sure Train makes it up the stairs alright."

"Gotcha 'Teach."

He added a mock salute.

I rolled my eyes.

"Finally get some time with my baby..."

A warm and firm hand abruptly slid around my waist. In any normal circumstance my fist would've connected with their face. But there was a familiarity behind that voice. One I knew so well I closed my eyes leaning into the soft, wisp of breath that rolled off the nape of my neck. My gaze lifted and I was met with a pair of deep, green eyes that reminded me of mint leaves hidden behind straight blue-black strands of hair.

A silver ring glimmered on one side of their lips.

"Auben."

He was known as "Tough Grady" at the orphanage. Rarely did anyone speak to him the caretaker, Arlene included, who knew he was much older than 18. Only was I allowed because he didn't intimidate me. Disowned from his parents after he'd set their garage on fire as a self claimed Pyro, he was considered one of the oldest orphans at Edisons. He was considered the 'Alpha'. There had only been one occurrence when his status had been challenged. I had. I'd been the first to stand up to him and he'd challenged me to a fight. The outcome had come in my favor and with it, his newfound respect for me. Eventually respect had transcended to pursuit until I'd finally come around to the label girlfriend.

Still, I hated labels.

"I see your leadership skills have vastly improved. And how does that make you feel?" His lips tickled my ear.

I flinched. "I just want them to be safe, and for now they are and that's all that matters."

I glanced at the plastic cup he offered. "Thanks."

"Ear piercings, eyebrow piercing, and nose piercing all there."

"Gee thanks smart one"

"No problem."

My hands felt moist as I gathered them in my hand with a sheen layer of sweat covering my skin. I could feel Aubens eyes on me as I adjusted the hoop slung around one nostril.

"Here." He held out the last stud I'd forgotten as his eyes glimmered like emeralds.

I eyed the small, silver cross with three tiny crystals embedded into the surface. A small chain linked connected to a second stud. It was one of my favorite piercings that held more semblance I suspected Auben knew about. "I knew you were forgetting one."

Slowly I angled my head and brushed the few stray hairs that stuck to my neck in sweat.I heard the faint _click_ before the piercing was secured in place just as soft lips grazed the shell of my ear.

"Let's go," Auben whispered, his voice slightly rough which bordered on impatience.

A slow smile made its way to his lips as I turned, asessing his tight, black attire-_new shirt?-_ and along the series of intricate tattoos that layered his muscled flesh. The few girls that remained here crushed on my boyfriend. I should've felt lucky to call him mine, but somehow, the sentiment didn't fit.

The man was an island.

"I haven't even cleaned up yet."

"An answer enough."

He started to guide me towards a metal door at the far ends situated away from the stairs. The blaring, red letters: EXIT flashed in my view ahead from a makeshift paper.

Aubens strides remained forceful which meant this was not up for discussion. As a girl who relied on her own independence, normally I didn't comply to his controlling efforts. But today was Friday which meant distraction he would surely provide.

Distinctly, I was aware of a few shuffle of feet from behind us. There was always at least a few orphans who were curious about Auben and I.

But Auben, ever the observer, was already aware of our intended spies. "Don't follow," he stated in a soft, but commanding tone tossed over his shoulder.

It was only once he had to speak before the footsteps behind ceased in their steps.

_Smart move._

One thing every orphan whether old or new quickly learned Auben was to HAVE his privacy. No exceptions when it came to the head 'Alpha._' _This included any type of guy that had more than a friendly interest when it concerned me. Especially if Auben was around. However weird and twisted it seemed the status of our relationship was considered a 'thing'. As such Auben made sure to state I was strictly off limits and anyone who dare say otherwise was threatened to a point of violence.

Course, I knew the gritty details were added for dramatic effect.

"Quit scaring the kids," I added in afterthought and glanced at him once as he led us out into the brisk, October night.

"Oh, trust me, babe," he whispered, his voice held an all too familiar sinister edge, "I'll be perfectly fine soon."

He pulled me close and my words were lost as his lips descended.

* * *

Smoke rose into the air like a snake unraveling from its coils. Six years ago I would've been repulsed by the repugnant taste of tobacco. But having a chain smoker as a 'partner' it had eventually rubbed off on me. I wasn't perfect nor did I claim to be. I watched as the smoke drifted into the starless skies, taking another long, needed drag off Aubens cigarette. Smog from the chimney congested the air, the tobacco still fresh on my tongue. How Auben managed to snag packs was a forbidden topic I dared not to broach. As close as we were, there were certain things he kept reserved from me. I assumed it had been associated with confidential drug dealing-

But I never bothered to ask anymore.

That mistake had been made once and it'd taken weeks for him to talk to me again. _Never again. _I leaned back in the slightly sheltered, frayed leather jacket that belonged to said 'partner'. Long, heated kisses had besieged the night. However it may have appeared to an outsider, it wasn't so much out of physical attraction for possessing the dark edgy looks of a hot rock star and a personality of a tortured artist. It was having the comfort of someone there that could handle me with careless ease.

But he was terrible at keeping me warm. The sweat had long since evaporated from my skin, my body growing steadily numb to the bitter cold. Much less Auben's fingers as they continued to dance along the hem of my dirtied sweats.

He then yanked on one of the ties.

"Do you trust me," he suddenly whispered. The timbre of his voice held a rough edge from our previous engagement. One calloused hand slid beneath my tank top as one finger flitted across the dips and swallows of skin that had tightened into abs. Goosebumps broke across my skin. I took in a steadying breath to steady the nerves triggered. Trust didn't come easy to me.

But Auben already knew my answer.

"… I've known you for how long, Auben?"

He remained silent for a moment.

_Snnikkt._

I glanced back down.

There resting in his other hand was a silver lighter. "Still trust me?"

His breath tickled the hairs on my neck just before I felt his lips run along the shell of my ear. His teeth lightly grazed the skin in a slow, tortuous descent as the hand along my stomach slipped out and traced the sliver of flesh along the narrow curve of my hips. My teeth dug into my lip. I never allowed him to go further yet sometimes it seemed he was trying to coerce me to.

But I wasn't _that girl_.

"Just do it." I replied softly after a minute. I just wanted him to get it over with.

Auben was clearly enjoying this a little too much. "Mmm…" He chuckled darkly. His hand latched onto my waist, fingers digging into bone. "And you wonder why I like you so much, Crazy."

I waited while forcing myself to remain unresponsive.

His lips continued to run down my ear and lightly nibbled at the ends. Then, I heard him switch on the lighter.

I looked.

A flame instantly sparked to life, a fiery, blazing blue. I watched it curl around the frayed string off my sweats, snaking its way up... up...

"Still trust me?" Auben breathed, his breath hot against my ear.

I nodded. I knew he was pushing me. He was seeing how far I'd go after many years of watching me mentally and emotionally break down. I would've been a trembling wreck and left paralyzed. But being with a Pyro had helped me become immune.

What seemed like minutes was mere seconds as the flames danced higher-when Auben snuffed it out with the pad of his thumb. "Impressive."

He was, seemingly, pleased.

My nose wrinkled up as the smell wafted into the air. "That's going to smell for awhile."

Auben ushered a small laugh pulling me closer. "Mmm… you smell so good, like smoke and blueberry Koolaid." He chuckled. "And the fire? Hot."

"Well when you can't afford hair dye you go for second best." I shrugged, noticing the blue color was fading again.

Wonderful.

"Can't argue with that." He murmured as he wrapped a strand around his finger. "I've always liked your hair."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a sucker for long hair."

He wrapped the ends into a tight fist and tilted my chin up. "I'd also like to tug on it." He emphasized by increasing his grip. "It's intoxicating when I kiss you..."

I didn't bother feeding into the lustful tone in his voice. For as long as I'd known Auben there were a few things I had, since, learned about him. Auben was a man of pursuit. He was a man who got what he wanted. The unattainable drove him crazy. I drove him crazy. Since we'd been together there was one part of myself I still refused to give. I suspected it was partially the reason Auben was still with me.

A long silence stretched on before Auben ushered a frustrated sigh,"Crazy?"

My lip quirked uncertain where this would lead, "Yeah?"

The wandering hands stopped and came up to rest on my arms. His thumbs brushed across my skin in an attempt of comfort. "Have you told them? The orphans I mean. You are leaving."

My muscles instantly tensed. I whirled around, my eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Some people look at the world through a lens, I look at the world through a microscope; the whole. Because there is one thing on this earth that is a parasite, an abomination that is swiftly catching hold of all those who remain naïve about the reality.

Some people might tell me that I'm crazy. I've heard that word more times than I can count. No longer does it phase me.

How could it?

The people I once loved are now long gone. Out of an unborn sister, a mother and a father who had abandoned our family, I am the only one left now. I am an orphan to be sold off to a race that-up until six years ago-had been nothing but mythological creatures; a simple, dark fantasy hidden within the confines of a teenagers novel.

Once, I was a teenager but that has, since, changed.

What we knew as fantasy turned into a living reality that had snatched the human world to mold it into their own society. Since, the lives of all who yet remained human haven't been the same.

I'll never forgive and I'll never be the same.

They call me "Crazy" because I'm a rebellious one.

And I l_oathed _what society knew as_..._ Vampires.

To say my situation at Edisons Orphange was unique was an understatement. I was twenty-one years old and my Chosen date had expired long ago. Those Chosen received a letter on their eighteenth birthday, some younger if specified, from the top richest vampires in the world. Those Chosen were required to stay with these families. Never, was it a request as the authorities would also say. It had, since, been a law the moment vampires had come out into exposure to help govern our very country. They had helped prevent another war outbreak. The surprise had shook the world of such a creatures existence. But eventually it had become normal. Slowly over time they'd manipulated our laws into their own and had given very minuscule details as to why these 'minor' changes. Eventually they had, simply, taken over.

Now we were 'ruled' over by these very fiends.

After five years in hopes I'd been considered as an Unwanted or not selected, two weeks ago I'd received my very own Chosen letter. Although my anger wasn't directed at Auben specifically-though I wished I'd been considered as Unwanted like him- I still couldn't squelch the fury I felt whenever I thought about it.

There was a reason why these topics were avoided.

"Out of all days," I began, my voice raising an octave or two. "You decide to bring this up now?"

Auben's expression hardened as all traces of softness vanished. "Stop being ridiculous, Crazy, you knew I'd ask eventually."

I shook my head, gritting my teeth. "You're not being fair they don't even know of my real age... Gosh you know how hard this is for me… since I got that letter…"

It was as if it were right in front of me all over again…

_Hello Miss…_

_In confidentiality, we are aware this letter bypassed your eighteenth birthday. We apologize for the inconvenience and have taken matters into our own hands in hopes of an earlier arrival than the usual two weeks time given before set departure. The maximum we've generously given you is five days time. Congratulations, y__ou have been selected by the MONSTRONES to live at our luxurious home. Please be ready when we come to pick you up on: OCTOBER 21RST AT 5:00 P.M. _

_With all sincerity,_

_M.M._

The letter itself held no meaning to me. After the trauma I'd suffered as a teenage girl I didn't believe in their sincerity. The very events which made up my past had changed my entire life. The fact they even existed still baffled me. There had always been pretenders that had existed in prominent places such as New Orleans. I myself had used to read about them in fictional tales with great anticipation.

But that anticipation had long ago ceased to exist.

Before them, I'd never been a hateful person. I had never wished a gruesome death on anyone. But that had changed. I blamed them for the screams that haunted my nightmares and took solace in my aggression against the gyms punching bags.

_Wait. October 20th. Yesterday was October 20th..._

And just as suddenly, my breathing accelerated.

Aubens hard expression broke into concern. "Crazy, hey!" He shook my shoulders, forcing me to come back to a harsh reality that abruptly struck me like a bucket of ice, cold water.

_No, no. Please, God, no._

I focused on the hard lines set in his angular face, pushing myself to calm down and think rationally. Weakness was not tolerable in my book. I definitely couldn't bow to it now.

_Focus, Crazy._

I felt the breath cycle in and out of my lungs as my breaths evened out.

"What is it?" Auben asked as soon as I was calm again, his stormy gaze penetrating mine.

I stared at him, swallowing once, twice, before I whispered, "My five days... they've been used up, Auben. Today… is my departure date."


	3. CHAPTER TWO: FLEE

**A/n:** I'd just like to be sensitive to those who have gone through any life traumatic occurrences like car accidents I'm giving you a forewarning ahead of time:) Anyways enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: FLEE**

_I will be taken on wings_

_Left to fly asunder_

_Among the light_

_Where I will fear no longer_

The large two-story brick building loomed over, casting long shadows across the poorly manicured lawns. The roots were scattered like spider-like limbs embedded into the grounds, the white washed letters of Edisons Orphange had peeled away from weather residue. A lone ancient willow stood aside the rusted, gated entrance. The sinewy leaves billowed in the soft breeze and drifted over my skin like invisible hands.

I shivered, though it hardly had to do with the cold.

I could feel the burn of Aubens gaze as I stared out into the darkness. Pressure. It felt like my stomach was being condensed into a tiny ball. The nausea swept over me in a dizzying wave as my hand shot out and curled into the bark to steady myself.

_Inhale._

_Exhale..._

_"... _Crazy, I have a plan."

I broke from my frozen state almost instantly. My head shot up. "What?"

Auben drew closer. The shadows outlined every sharp, distinct feature of his face. His emerald eyes gleamed in the darkness as he said, "I told you once you wouldn't end up like those already taken. Everything has been set up."

That threw me for a loop. " Set up?"

Auben nodded. He dragged a finger across his chin. "I'd already started to formulate plans soon as you'd received your letter." His lips curved into a smirk, seemingly pleased with himself. "Six blocks from here is a Pontiac. The trunks stacked with a few clothes and toiletries that should get you by for awhile. You'll find the key on the back of the right front tire..."

I stared at him in disbelief. There were times when I had underestimated him and he'd surprised me, like now. Any coherent words were lost in a tangle of nerves as every bone in my body started to quake. I couldn't tell if it was from panic, fear, or both.

But this was happening.

"How did…? I mean does anyone—"

"No." Auben interjected, his tone sharp. "I couldn't risk some _nark_ selling you out with such a matter."

"But the kids." My voice shook as I grabbed a fist fold of his jacket as the leather bent between my fingers. "Who will protect them?"

Who would protect the orphans I considered family?

Aubens eyes immediately darkened in what appeared an understanding. There was a cold glint in his eyes as he said, "I will, and I will train those of..."

His words trailed off and I felt his muscles suddenly harden.

My brows furrowed as I took in his severe expression and was about to question him-

When he pushed a finger to my lips.

"Don't. Move."

He leaned in and his lips just barely ghosted over the curve of my neck, "We are being watched through the entrance doors."

Cold chills wracked down my spine.

Aubens lips glided up to my cheek followed by a soft, tender kiss. His voice was gruff as he spoke once more, "Crazy. there's no more time. On my count, you're going to run as fast as you can..."

I took a breath and dragged my eyes up to the glass doors that lead to the orphanages entrance.

There she was: Ms. Edison. Squinty brown orbs peered back at me with a coldness of a bitter old woman careless about appearance or much else. With our eyes locked on each other I was suddenly brought back to the night I'd first laid eyes on the haggard crone. A personification of a modernized Ms. Hannigan, she was a shrewd, self-centered woman who'd treated the orphans as careless and unsympathetic as their arrivals. Because there no reports of child abuse and passed health inspection-shocker-she remained yet in business which centered around the percentage of money she received from the state. What little portion was left was used to buy decrepit clothes for the kids, cheap food, and an ancient, educational tutor it was believed she was having an affair with.

It was a wonder I was reluctant to leave.

_Their lives or cry for love has never mattered to her._

It was then I swallowed before I breathed out a soft, "Yes."

"One."

I closed my eyes and the knot in my stomach tightened

"Two."

I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"Three."

A single tear slipped down my face-

Just as Aubens lips crashed hard against mine, before he simply said, "Go."

The force of his weight pushed me back just as bright, white beams sliced into my vision.

I blinked.

What looked to be a slick, 1964 Rolls Royce pulled up across from us.

Then, the lights cut off.

_The Monstrones._

It was then everything seemed to happen all at once as familiar, emerald eyes cut into my vision. "CRAZY RUN!"

Aubens voice echoed in my head as two shadowed figures emerged from the darkness and started towards the gated entrance. The flickering bulb of the streetlamp allowed me to see flashes of a pale face and the most piercing eyes that abruptly halted my movements. For a moment time suspended. It was as if they could slice through my soul like a blade, leaving me drawn into the icy embrace of the eyes that stared with unyielding clarity at _me._

Before I was shoved, hard, as a voice roared "GO!"

Reality focused. Right then was my last glimpse of my home as Auben shoved me towards the fence that bordered the property. I knew I'd have to make one hell of a run. Not daring to look back I took off, the painful goodbyes long forgotten as adrenaline slammed into me. I raced across the uneven width of yard before I threw myself against the fence, biting back the stab of pain in my knees. The spikes rose up threateningly sharp and accessible to flesh. The breath rushed in and out of my lungs knowing I had not even minutes to make this escape. I straddled the fence, careful not to snag my sweats.

And jumped.

"She's getting away!"

Fiona Edison's gravely, smoke-ingested voice echoed against the backdrop of darkness.

Distantly, the sounds of a car door slammed shut.

_NO! _

Streetlamps dappled the sidewalk, the night eerily quiet aside the soft thumps of my trainers as they pounded the sidewalk. I didn't dare look back afraid of what I'd see. I had six blocks to cover. Without a street name to go by I could only hope to find my destination.

My heart rate spiked as the rev of an engine sounded not far behind.

_Faster_! I pushed harder, stretching the muscle in my legs as I forced myself onward. I grit. My lungs burned as I swallowed for air. At this pace I wouldn't make it far Doubts began to press my mind. What if I had somehow missed the car? I couldn't go back or I would be-

And that's when I saw it.

Resting just a few feet aside a red fire hydrant was parked a glossy, 1968 Pontiac Firebird. Of course, Auben had picked my favorite car. I darted towards it as headlights glowed through the darkness just a few streets behind. They were headed in my direction. My skin scraped gravel and stung as I dropped to my knees and slid beneath the car, my hands shaking as they felt for the keys in the blinding darkness.

"Come on, please."

Closer, the car had to be not even a block as the engine calmed to a soft purr just as my hands pushed against cushioned, solid rubber.

What felt like teeth suddenly fell into my palm.

_The keys!_

The seconds seemed to tick by as I pulled myself to my feet.

A familiar ebony Royce pulled up in my direction.

I cursed, trying to steady my hand as I twisted open the lock to the car.

I jerked the door shut.

"You there, miss!" shouted a voice.

I shoved the locks down and stuck the key into the ignition, aware of the width of the steering wheel and the polished interior. A car like this was considered a classic muscle car and hard to come by.

Right then I was thankful I'd learned to drive at a premature age. The engine seemed to roar to life as I levied the gas pedal.

_Oh, God don't let me die._

I jerked the steering wheel to the left, the tires squealing against the pavement, burning rubber as it spun into a U turn.

Blazing brights blinded my blind spots.

My foot smashed against the gas pedal and the car lurched forward. My mind spun with ideas of escape exits. Hidden in a secluded, woodland area in the northern part of Wisconsin, a painted Bluegill fish emblazoned with the word Birchwood, represents the town. Known as the Bluegill capital of the city, the towns main revenue come from the small shops and tourists that take up vacational Rvs and camper residence along the beachside. With a population of merely 650 people, the town consisted of one, single street lined with a bank, an elementary/high school, a store labeled "The Store", and a couple small drugstores/restaurants scattered through out.

With Edisons bordered on the very edge of the town, neighboring homes grew shorter and far between as I sped through. The expansion of green pastures evolved as Birchwood water tower shrunk farther away and the open country loomed into sight.

Speeding up I hoped to throw my adversaries off.

A bright, yellow sign flashed: BRIDGE AHEAD.

Perfect.

The road wove like a black ribbon through the thick, autumn trees and molded into a deserted country road as the wooden bridge came into view. I glanced back, double checking I hadn't accumulated cops in the midst of the chaos.

The coast appeared to be clear.

I felt the muscles in my body start to uncoil as I began to relax and faced forward—

To encounter a tall, dark figure standing in the middle of the road.

I screamed and jerked the wheel to the right. Only to to realize my mistake too late as the Firebird smashed into the steel wall of the bridge and flipped into the deep rivers below.

My head slammed against the floor of the car as I was thrown against the windshield.

Black spots danced in my vision.

In less than a second, water poured through the half cracked windows. Panic crawled its way into my flesh. The belly of the car was right-side up causing the water to flood in at an alarmingly fast rate. I pushed myself up and took a deep breath as I pressed my nose up against the floor. I had not even minutes. I'd never viewed water as much of a danger as fire until this very moment. Death was so close that I could feel it as the water consumed what was left of the car. I dragged in one last breath before being submerged into its cold grasp. I pressed my hands against the window trying to dig my nails beneath to push the window open further. But it was to no avail. It was jammed.

_No, no, no this can't be happening!_

I threw my body back and kicked at the windshield.

But it was no use.

I pounded my fist against the glass in hopes it would crack.

No such luck.

Darkness started to descend upon me as the edges of my vision started to blur.

_Please, I'm not ready to die._

I knew I was out of time. I blinked and pressed my hand up against the glass as a pale, luminescent light abruptly broke through the chasm of darkness.

_Maybe this is heaven._

It was the last thought that passed through my mind before everything dissolved into a pool of black.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: FOUND

**A/n: **Wow guys I am truly blown away by all the positive responses I've received thank you so much! To those who have been curious each poem you've seen in each chapter has been solely created by me. They are not song lyrics but a vein of the beating heart that ties together the chapters. I'm sure you guys have figured that out by now since you all are pretty intelligent individuals. :)

Also, to clear up any confusion I will put a few terms you will hear in the story from Native Language. I love the Native American culture and do have a friend who, unfortunately, recently passed away from lung cancer who taught me a lot about her tribe. On my grandmas side we have a little bit of native heritage which I am thankful for. I am also grateful my dear friend Lilian-which was her name-made me two dream catchers I can hold unto in her memory.

This chapter is dedicated to you, grandma and I love you and keep you close to our hearts.

**Native Terms:**

_Mowanza_: Little Wolf

_Kachina_: Spirit

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: FOUND**

_The agony fades_

_To the light I embrace_

_Starless skies no more_

_I drift into the dawn of living, once more._

Hopelessness. Surrender. The words felt tied together in my mind as my last breath was taken and the last ounce of oxygen drifted to the surface above. This was it. I was going to die. The screaming burn in my lungs tightened, constricted. The agonized beats of my heart slowed ever so tantalizingly. My hand pressed against the cold glass one final time as light that broke through the dark abyss of which I was trapped.

I was drowning.

Time seemed to freeze the moment the blackness descended. I was suddenly falling into a bright, universal brilliance of blazing stars traveling faster than the speed of light—before I heard a voice break through the chasm of which I believed could be heaven. Then, darkness eclipsed the fiery light that radiated just miles ahead.

Pain was born.

I could feel a scream struggle against a sudden pocket of breath as my lungs compressed.

Water.

Cold and shaking, I could feel it releasing my body as my lungs tightened once more.

_I… I'm spitting… water._

Br...eathe..."

Then, a voice; it came slow, sluggish, like a broken record.

"Breeeeathe!"

Pain. Every nerve ending was ablaze as a sharp, gust of air was pushed through my lungs causing my eyes to snap open.

And those eyes that had, since, haunted my dreams appeared...

"Huh!"

A bead of sweat trickled down my brow as I jerked upright. I dragged in a breath.

Then, my vision re-focused.

_What the...?_

With slow, sluggish movements, I pinched the silk material-clothing that_ wasn't_ mine- that now hugged my body. My gaze fell across the dark, satin sheets that addressed to what appeared as a king sized bed I laid on. Slowly I raised my head to see the wrought posts conjoined at the top, layered with a sheer, cream canopy that spilled over the sides like a veiled curtain.

Fear seized as I pushed the covers back, throwing back the curtain as I staggered out of bed.

And fell, head connecting with wall.

"Ah!" I sucked in a sharp breath.

My vision swam.

A small groan of discomfort slipped past my lips when I gained my bearings. I braced a hand against my forehead, aware of the slight tremble in my legs as I wobbled to my feet.

With precision I surveyed my surroundings.

It was rather plain, an ordinary bedroom. One of which surpassed my dingy stained cot at the orphanage. The walls were cream and bare aside a single black and white portrait of a painted bouquet of white tulips on the opposite wall. Rich, antique furnishings addressed the room with a small, glass fireplace and three doors. One of which I assumed lead to the bathroom.

There was a small window adjacent to me.

My hand shot out and gripped the bedpost as a wave of dizziness crashed over me, "Whoa."

I winced at the abrupt burn in my throat and swallowed with difficulty.

The skin was raw and swollen.

_Ok… breathe._

I steadied myself and closed my eyes for just a split moment, aware of where I must've been.

Now I'd been stuck in recuperation. Nevertheless, I needed to get out of here. Decidedly I'd give myself another five minutes before chancing it. Even if I had to hobble my way back to town while only clad in a nightgown. Which wouldn't last long. Judging by the silk I was wearing I was positive the cost would be effective enough to at least buy a more suitable outfit for wear. At this thought, my eyes snapped open.

I assessed the satin drapes that framed the window as an idea started to form.

"Ok, focus." My breath came out in shallow pants. My heart felt like it would burst through my ribcage from anticipation as I rubbed my fingers together. That, and I was sure my body was in need of more rest. But that would have to wait. Time was fickle. I'd consider myself lucky if I even made it in such a weakened condition.

I braced one hand against the wall and reached for the window latch-

When the door to the bedroom burst open with a loud _THWAM!_

A little girl clad in a fuzzy, yellow duck towel, flew into the room. "No bath no bath!"

Seemingly unaware of my presence she dived beneath the bed in a fit of giggles.

"NINA LYNN HESS! Get your NAKED BUTT back HERE!"

Just then a pretty Asian girl that appeared in her late teens came running into the room. Her dark, almond shaped eyes were narrowed in clear disapproval. Water dripped down from the ends of her straight, jet-black hair, her jeans which looked to be twice her size, soaked. "You KNOW we are NOT—"

But she cut off as though she'd finally noticed me there.

Her thin brows furrowed as her lips opened as if to speak—

When a smooth, English voice cut in. "It's not goin' to be too good if Gabrielle gets word of you lot in here."

"Especially if he were already here, smart one."

Either my mind was going fuzzy again or there were two men in the doorway.

They looked to be 6"0 ft. One was clad in all black, clearly punk; his dirty blonde hair was styled in a fohawk and he was wearing Chucks. The other looked as if he'd been punched out of a Burberry magazine. The bronze strands of his hair were swept over his forehead and he was dressed in a crisp dress shirt that accentuated his sharp, cobalt eyes.

He reminded me of an Oxfordshire boy.

"Well new girl is sure a sight." Oxfordshire boy sidled into the room then as his eyes slowly taxed me from head to foot in clear approval.

My eyes narrowed, my body still pressed up against the wall.

"Lysander quit with your chauvinistic antics." The Asian girl rolled her eyes, the frustration evident on her freckled face that gave way to a sporty edge. "Seriously you're just pissing her off."

She had a point.

Bubbly, high pitched giggles erupted from beneath the bed.

"Oh quit being a sour puss, Jerry Pop, jus' messin' with the lass."

"Well someone has to deflate your insensitive ego."

"Says the tomboy who's too scared to branch out from her boyish box."

"I may be tomboyish but at least I am not like your air headed posse of women."

"What? Jealous they're a little more loquacious than you, Cocoa Bean?"

"Oh will you ever cease with the lame nicknames?!"

Clearly the two liked to bicker; I was beginning to get a headache.

And I didn't look like the only one.

"Someone has her knickers in a bundle this mornin'."

"Knicker knicker." A fit of incessant giggles erupted from the bedside.

"Well if _someone_ had helped me with Nina like he _promised _I wouldn't be so pissed!"

The blonde clad in all black looked to be getting more irritated as the two bantered back and forth. After a loud exhale he pushed off from the doorframe.

He stood between the two, his eyes cold and hard.

"Enough."

"But he—"

"But she—"

"_Enough. _Unless you both want this to get back to Avius."

The both instantly shut up exchanging silent, hostile glares.

Whoever this Avius was, it was clear he held the control.

"Vi Vi coming hooome?" In less than a second later the little girls small frame came crawling up from beneath the bed, her tiny hands wrapped tight around her towel as, big, doll-blue eyes gazed adoringly at the blond.

"Vi Vi hooome?"

"Friday." The blonde added curtly. For a split second his eyes passed over me before they hardened.

Up close, I could see the flecks of hazel in them.

"Yaaaay!"

"Windows that way." He finished with a sneer directed at me, his distaste for me clear.

_Well, no shit Sherlock._

"You don't have to be such a dick, Gabrielle." The girl, Jerry, rolled her eyes and shot Lysander another intentional glare before she grabbed ahold of the little girl, Nina.

Nina had started to say "Vi Vi" in a sing song voice.

Lysander snorted, "Great vocabulary to teach a five year old, Jer, better hope she doesn't pick it up."

Without a backward glance he followed Jerry out of the room.

Nina turned and waved in my direction. "Buh bye!"

Then, they were gone.

Leaving me alone with this Gabrielle.

"Amateurs." He muttered under his breath. His lip curled in revulsion as those orbs flickered between me and the window. "Don't fall." He added bitterly.

The gage in his ear shined like a slick, onyx stone as he turned and headed out of the room.

It was then an older, plump woman acknowledged the jerk as she swept past him in a long, flowery skirt. She had russet, native skin. A long, ebony plait hung down her front with a few greying strands prominent beneath the dim lighting.

But it was the warmth her creased, chocolate brown eyes exhumed, that struck me.

"Hello." Her voice was soothing and there was a calmness that seemed to emanate from her as she walked towards me. Her steps were carefully measured as if she were approaching a deer getting ready to bolt.

There couldn't have been a closer depiction.

"I am A-nni-ka Bear." Her tone was gentle and coaxing. "I am to take care of you, dear heart. You have suffered quite a head trauma."

"Trauma?" It seemed I had found my voice and winced at the tiny pinpricks of pain it caused.

A-nni-ka's smile was the epitome of serenity if ever there was such, her eyes a warm, chocolate brown. "I am what the other dears refer to me as Mamma Black Bear; I take care of my cubs..."

Slowly she held out her arm, her eyes secretly pleading for me to take it.

I hesitated.

"Please, let me help." she added.

I wasn't sure what spurned me to accept, other than I sensed I was about to keel over.

_Just for now, until I gain my bearings._

With that in mind I leaned my entire weight against her.

"That's it." A-nni-ka coached. The kindness in her voice never once faltered.

The door ahead of me was shoved open. Bright, blaring lights seared my eyes. My headache increased tenfold. "Ah!" I threw up a hand to shield my eyes from the glare.

A-nni-ka apologized and said she'd dimmed the lights.

I could hear her fumble around, the sound of cupboards opening and closing.

Gradually, I peeled my hand away from my eyes.

Scone lights illuminated the room. Dark maroon-marble walls with elongated countertops and flooring made the room ostentatious. A large, glass shower was encased behind one wall that jutted out and divided the room into two sections. An intricate, crystal vase was placed in the corner potted with fresh, red carnations.

My head lolled and I shut my eyes as my world tilted.

_Come on, focus!_

"Here we are, dear heart."

My eyes flew open as something wet and cold was slapped against my head.

I was overcome with the instant relief of a cold, wet cloth, which dulled the pulsing throb in my skull.

"Ok… this may be a bit sore, but I need to replace the gauze, _Mowanza_."

"Mowanza?" My voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Yes, it fits your _kachina_." Surprisingly strong, nibble fingers smoothed back the wavy strands of my hair.

_I'm so lost._

_Shrrt._

Paper tore.

Sudden nausea unfurled in the bit of my stomach and surged.

The next thing I knew I was throwing up yesterday's contents.

"Oh dear… you suffered a minor concussion but it will pass."

I didn't care to hear anymore. I was too overwhelmed and downright fearful of my chances of leaving this place. I didn't care for this woman's comfort anymore. I wanted her out.

Now.

I dragged my hand across my lips when I finally gained my bearings, my hands shaking against the ledge of the toilet. "G…et o…ut."

"Sweetie—"

"No," I cut her off by voice trying, but failing to remain sharp.

"Dear you need—"

CRASH!

Soil and crystal shards scattered across the floor as I snatched up the vase from the corner and hurled it.

"You've made your point." Her voice did not waver but remain collected. Even though her worn moccasins were covered in soil. Without a word more she bent down and gathered the carnations just inches from her feet and set them on the counter.

"We will find another vase for these." With a sympathetic smile she gave a small nod of admission and left.

I waited for the distinct _click _of the door, before I crawled to the sink and stood.

A girl that looked like a train wreck reflected back at me.

Dark, hazel-green eyes framed in thick lashes, stared back with a look of pure defeat that mirrored my thoughts. Like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights. Defined brows curved slightly at the ends were set in a diamond-cut shaped face that bore two, deep cuts. My hand rose and graced the dry skin along my full, bottom lip that sported another angry slash. A small laceration had been cut into the light dust of freckles across the small bridge of my nose.

The dusted circles beneath my eyes, my stark complexion and the strip of gauze that dangled precariously on one side of my head, was where my attention was centered.

It was drenched in crimson blood.

My blood.

_You suffered a minor concussion…_

A-nni-kas words echoed in my head as I eventually found myself back into the bedroom.

_ How long had I been out?_

I grasped the sheets of the bed and hoisted myself up.

_I don't even know what day it is._

"This can't be happening." I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, welcoming the slight sting of pain as my finger touched raw skin.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, catching sight of a slip of paper that must've fallen off the nightstand.

Without further hesitancy I picked it up off the floor and smoothed out the edges of fancy handwriting.

_You suffered a minor concussion. I saved you from drowning. You're expected to cooperate with all the residents here at the household as such. I am aware of your distaste for our kind as it has been duly noted in your files. I assure you, the majority you see are human. However, misbehavior will not be tolerated here. Should you fail to comply with these terms, you will be subjected however I see fit which will be further discussed if things transcend._

_Furthermore, your window doesn't open. I suggest refraining from an untimely death which will result should you try to escape; wolves inhabit the forest beyond. _

_In other words, don't try anything imprudent._

_I entrusted you to A-nni-ia Bears care until I return. _

_We will meet soon._

_-A.M._

"Avius."

It had to be.

Irritated, I crushed the paper between my fingers and chucked it against the wall. So I was trapped and in my own personal hell, stuck with a controlling fiend who had saved me most likely, for his own sadistic means that involved imprisonment. Who strangely, those I had already met, seemed to obey without hesitancy.

_We will soon see about that._

Clearly he didn't know the reason why they called me Crazy.

Because I was a rebel.

_Challenge accepted, vampire._


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: FRONTED

Review maybe? Would just like to hear some thoughts is all.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: FRONTED**

_I stare into the eyes_

_Of the fiend, the beast_

_You think you can control me_

_You'll lose in defeat_

Three days. 4,320 minutes. 259,200 seconds total. I paced, head down, and my hand clenched around a slip of paper I'd found in the drawer of the nightstand. It was marked with three distinct tallies from the stump of a pencil I'd found beneath the bed. Which had helped me keep track of the number of days I'd been stuck here. If I was correct today was Friday.

Today was the day I met the head of the household.

As such I planned to do everything in my power to make myself Unwanted. I already had at least one of the staff who despised me. The butler. The impeccably dressed elder was at least 2 in. shorter than my 5"5 frame. His snow-white hair had been neatly cropped and his aftershave had smelled like peppermints when he's stepped through the door with a tray for the first night. "_Your food Miss._"

Although his politeness had ceased the second I shucked it back at him, in my defence, he'd had too much of an annoying nasally voice. As I recalled last nights incident I couldn't help but smirk. I was positive the fruit punch had ruined his suit indefinitely.

Both he and A-nni-ka, who had tried accompanying me these past few days, had given up.

At the mention of food, my stomach growled for the fifth time that day. In truth, I was starving. But I wasn't about to succumb and end up poisoned. Which was an even bigger possibility now that I'd gained at least one enemy.

To keep myself at least hydrated, I drank from the bathroom tap.

So far, it had appeared purified.

_Lucky me._ I thought sarcastically.

"Crazy?"

My head whipped up as a long shadow stretched from the doorway.

I hadn't even heard the lock twist.

My eyes widened as I took in the pale, transcuculent figure before me.

_Vampire._

A shaft of light illuminated big, crystal-blue eyes layered in what looked to be soft, brown pencil. Long, pale locks framed her heart-shaped face that accented her porcelain-like features. She was angelically beautiful and moved with an elegance even a graceful dancer couldn't perfect. She was dressed in a strapless lavender gown that stopped just a few inches above silver flats.

She walked in.

"You're human." The words unconsciously slipped past my lips as she drew closer.

She seemed timid despite her tall stature and left about a foot of space between us.

But it was the box she held that instantly drew my attention.

Immediately I took a step back and clutched the post of the bed as if for support. "Who are you?"

Slowly she lifted her gaze, her eyes tight and the anxiety clear. "… Livia." she replied.

There was a soft English lilt to her voice.

_A brit._

My brows drew together cautious. "Thought I was supposed to meet the infamous _Avius_ I keep hearing of."

My tone came out sharp; after three days of being incarcerated I wanted answers.

"Yes." She nodded and seemed to shrink beneath my shrewd gaze but nevertheless, continued. "He has just arrived. I-I was ordered to bring this… to you since everyone else is busy preparing."

My hold around the post tightened. "Preparing?"

Her posture adjusted slightly. Her tone bordered on almost sheepish as she answered, "For your arrival. E-everyone that comes to the Monstrones Residence gets one."

"Arrival from those Chosen."

"Yes."

"Do me a favor and tell him he can kiss my ass."

"I b-beg your pardon?"

"Did I stutter? I'm sure my message will be clear."

"But… didn't he save your life?"

"It wasn't for my benefit. Had it been he should've left me to die!"

I was aware my voice was beginning to carry. Yet, I didn't care. The orphans had helped me carry on from my past. They had become my family after six years. Siblings I considered them and I'd abandoned them in a rundown building run by a careless woman. Just as my father had once done.

A new emotion burned in the pit of my stomach: shame.

I'd left them because Auben had wanted me to save my own skin from being taken. But I should've stayed and fought. Now because of me, Auben had all my responsibilities on his shoulders. Which left a heavy, leaden feeling inside. They wouldn't always be watched now. What happened when Auben went out to do his dealings? What if something happened to the kids while he was gone?

The more I worried, the more I felt weighted down.

I sighed, pinching the nose between my thumb and forefinger.

_And now here I am, stuck._

"A-Are you ok?"

"Peachy."

_There's got to be something I can do._

Then, it hit me.

If they wanted a 'good', compliant girl they'd get one.

_For now._

The thought sparked an inner flame of determination I'd thought been snuffed. I lifted my head and dragged my gaze up to Livia. "Maybe meeting him… would be best then."

Livia nodded ever so slightly. She held out a large, rectangular box. "This is for you."

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper but it held an edge of fear.

I took it and reached for the satin ribbon, pulling it free. It fluttered to the floor in a heap. I ran my hands over the milky film of the box. There was a clear expensive label embellished on the front.

I lifted the cover.

Nestled in the velvet wrappings was a silk, black cocktail dress with a pair of stilettos.

An embroidered onyx-beaded design was threaded through the sweetheart neckline cusps. The bodice cinched at the waist and the silk fabric flowed out mid-length, giving it a classy edge.

"Lovely." I said in a deadpan voice, the emotion void.

Admittedly the dress was exquisite and intricately made. I'd never owned anything remotely fancy. All my clothes had come from a thrift store since I'd lived a semi-poverty life.

I turned to Livia whose eyes sparkled with approval.

"It is beautiful." she remarked, her voice true with sincerity as she added, "It will look lovely on you."

I snorted, unable to help myself. "Sure." I tossed the dress on the bed and began to peel off the nightgown. It been stuck in the hospital-like gown for the past three days.

"Wait!"

Livias stricken voice instantly whirled me around.

A bit of color had drained from her face, her eyes wide. "Aren't you being a bit... crass?"

Lucky I knew what crass meant.

I rolled my eyes. "We're all girls here. Sharing a room for six years with ten orphans chips off the self-conscious issue."

"Oh." The surprise was evident in her voice. "I've never met anyone whose so… open 'bout her body."

I shrugged and stepped into the dress with ease. "Now you have."

The silk straps hugged my shoulders.

I grimaced feeling out of my element.

Livia must've sensed my discomfort because she suddenly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah this life." I muttered under my breath.

I exhaled slowly, smoothing my hands over the fine material that revealed just a hint of cleavage. I was braless. For that I was actually glad. Had the Monstrones known my bra size I would've been more concerned of the significance of my info they had.

A small part of me was very curious about those alleged files.

I sighed. "Ready."

All shyness seemed to die off Livias face as she assessed me, her eyes bright with approval. "You truly look lovely I must say." She folded her hands together, revealing a row of perfect pearly whites as she smiled. "Now all we need to do is your hair and you're looking a bit gaunt maybe a little ma—"

"No." I cut off her almost instantly.

The smile dropped from her face.

"Ever hearD the term less is more?"

I smirked.

She bit her lip, "Oh I dunno—"

"There's nothing to discuss," I interjected, my voice now holding a slight edge. "They already tampered with my hair."

I nodded to the auburn waves no longer honed in blue Koolaid.

"You were bleeding, A-nni-ka said the dye came out as they washed your hair. Must've not been that permanent."

_Must've been some serious soap for Koolaid to come out._

I rolled my eyes holding back my catty reply. "Livia."

"Yes?"

"Where's my piercings?"

"A-nnI-ka said they're in cup beneath the sink, taken out to be cleaned. Plus, Avius dosen't like facial piercings."

"Not his call. Now another question…"

"Ok."

"Do you have any pins?"

* * *

I felt ridiculous. I couldn't see. I could only feel and hear. The distinct _click_ of my heels echoed and followed as I was guided by Livia down what seemed like an endless flight of stairs. The six inch heel was a little hard to balance on whilst walking. I never wore heels. I'd chosen sneakers over a fancy pair of kill-me stilettos at my last school dance. I had never understood why girls felt the need to wear such torturous contraptions.

I was sure I looked like wobbling idiot as we reached solid ground.

"Almost there." she whispered, trying but failing to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Inwardly I was kicking and screaming. Fighting tooth and nails. I hated being lead blind. It was the worst feeling in the world. But it had been a part of orders to blindfold me.

Apparently I couldn't be trusted just yet.

The sound of rushing water reached me then swept past my senses as I was lead further away from the sound.

"Okay we are here."

I heard what sounded like a massive door being shut before the blindfold was suddenly ripped off me.

I blinked.

Two cream marble pillars stood before me, opening up into a massive ballroom adorned with floor to ceiling windows at the far ends. A giant chandelier illuminated the space from the ceiling, casting wavering candlelight through the shards of fine crystal that hung from its scenic structure. The walls were gilded with pastoral scenes in a variation of color that reminded me of Michelangelo's work from the Sistine Chapel. There was a story within the antiquated designs.

But I was awakened out of my gawking as I became aware of eyes falling upon me.

I was right.

As I tore my gaze away, every muscle in my body suddenly locked into place as I realized humanity's population had greatly decreased in my favor. Every eye I glanced upon shot back at me with startling sharp clarity. The prominent, dusted shadows beneath their eyes barely seen to a human eye. The underlying hunger, ever present, lurked behind their sharp gazes. Their toxic beauty was deadly to the faint hearted and poison to the open minds of those who were allured by their immortality.

I was surrounded in a sea of vampires.

_And I'm defenseless._

It was the worst feeling in the world.

Livia looked nervously at me as she bit her lip.

I realized she was just as uncomfortable as I.

Before I could say anything a voice suddenly broke through the distilled crowd.

"Resume dancing this is not a show but a welcome!"

A sixteen piece orchestra set up on the platform in the center of the room started up a cheery, fast tune.

A head broke through the throng of people, a tall man stepping forth. "Hello my dear!"

Moonlit eyes zeroed in on me. His boyishly, charming smile nearly caught me off guard, if it weren't for the canines that glinted beneath the light barely seen to a mortals naked eye. He moved with an unnerving grace, not a strand amiss from his kept blonde hair. Dressed in an impeccable, dark blue suit, he approached with remarkable speed and pulled Livia into his side.

"I see you have met my fiancé, Livia Moire' soon to be Monstrone." He chuckled, the sound like distant bells as he rubbed her arm.

I took a step back disgusted.

_Livias looks to be only a year younger than I. Could only guess how old he is._

"Ah yes I have heard of your feistiness. You've been quite the talk of the household." He held out his hand then, flashing a brilliant smile. "I'm Oric, Avius brother. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, dear."

I crossed my arms tightly against me.

His smile never slipped. "I bit touchy I see. Did I mention I love the added accessory?"

He winked with a chuckle and shook his head.

Livias face clearly displayed her disapproval.

I glanced down at the dress I'd transformed with the help of a few added accessories I'd asked from Livia To say I had destroyed the formality it once held would be an understatement. A series of silver pins had been pulled through the dresses stitching altering its appearance into a punk/rock ensemble.

The eyebrow and nose piercing completed the look.

"Ah speak of the devil look whose back from his study!" Orics laughter rang in my ears.

My annoyance grew.

_Remember if you go along with this act you could get out sooner._

At least, that was the new plan. I sighed and leaned into the pillar. Hopefully this welcome for me would pass soon. Wasn't like I was the center of attention. Above the thrum of music I could hear them boasting about their lives from the flow of conversations. It was an obvious indulgence the rich _things_ took great pride in.

And it sickened me.

"Brother so good of you to join us. I hear your new resident is becoming quite famous around here."

I don't know what pulled me to do it. Other than what seemed like an unseen force that caused my head to turn at that very moment-

Instantly caught in a web of power the man exhumed before me.

Bottomless, aquamarine eyes framed in thick, sooty lashes stared from beneath severe, defined brows. His champagne-blonde hair was in a wild disarray and suited the bold, aristocratic features he possessed. The square of his jaw was set as the muscle in his jaw twitched. With broad shoulders and a slightly thicker build than his brother, he towered over me by a good six inches.

"My dear, my brother, Avius Monstrone." came Orics voice.

Like any vampire Aviuss' face looked chiseled from stone.

His eyes filled with menace, fixated on me.

Suddenly his arm flashed out and tightened around my wrist in an iron-like grip. I was abruptly pulled from the room—before I felt my back slam into the wall, his eyes a dark, smoldering black. If looks could kill I'd be dead by now.

So, clearly I had pissed him off.

"What. Is. This." His voice held a lethal edge as one hand hung unto a loose scrap of my dress.

I glared and pushed back the wave of intimidation that had overcome me for a split second.

"My. Outfit." I spat.

That's when his features contorted, livid.

A wave of nausea swept over me as I was lifted off my feet. Suddenly I was sucked into a maelstrom of speed so fast my stomach lurched and I heaved—

Just as my feet met cool marble floors.

Water seemed to ring in my ears.

As my eyes refocused, seemingly dizzy, I became aware of Avius standing before me. Before I could process, I was thrust under a heated spray of water. The glass shower of the door was slammed in my face.

"Agh!"

I heard the bedroom door slam so hard it rattled the glass.

"Your pathetic!" I cried out, not caring if he heard me.

I shoved open the doors and stepped out unto the floor sopping wet. I scraped the soaked strands of hair out of my face. That was it. I had had_ enough_. I started for the sink. I began searching through the drawers and cupboards to find tools sharp or metal since the vase had been cleaned up days ago.

My attempts became fruitless after inspecting the last drawer.

_Seems the vampire is smarter than I thought._

"Dammit!" I lodged my hand against the wall in frustration. There had to be something in this godforsaken place. Prison inmates made shanks out of toothbrushes. I had witnessed Auben break into Ms. Edisons lock boxes using only a bobby pin to do so.

"C'mon think, think, think…"

It was then I realized it had been right in front of me: the mirror.

I yanked a towel off and wrapped it tightly around my fist.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

I pulled back my fist and threw it forward with everything I had.

_CRASH!_

A shower of glass splintered from beneath my hands eliciting a _clink clink_ as shards fell to the floor. With no time to waste I picked up the largest piece I could find and headed to my room. I slashed through the silken sheets of the bed, making quick time knotting them together as best as I could manage.

Avius said the window was locked but that didn't mean the glass couldn't be broken. I didn't know why I hadn't thought about it before. I grabbed the large gilded frame from off the wall and threw it against the window.

As predicted it worked.

Making one last check on the restraints of the knot tied to the bedpost, I hoisted one leg over the edge, remaining careful to avoid getting cut. Slowly I started to climb down, trying my best to recall the correct way to belay down the wall as I had learned in an Outdoor Skills class in middle school.

_Right foot... left foot... don't look down..._

Finally, I touched ground.

A grin broke across my lips as I gazed up at the window two levels above me. I had really done it. Victory was once again in my grasp. I knew there would be wolves that inhabited the forest I'd have to go through, but at least I had a few shards and my own self-defense to rely on.

Which were better than nothing.

"Having fun?"

It was then I felt my heart sink into the soles of my feet as an all too familiar voice echoed against the night behind me.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: FACED

**A/N: ** Phew, wow this chapter took a lot of brain-age.

Side note: To answer any questions pertaining to Whiscasper Falls and to why it's been taken down, I am afraid someone would plagiarize as, unfortunately, fanfiction has been known to do so. That story is my baby and although I wouldn't like this one taken either, I have kept all evidence to this being my work. So if anyone tries to copy I'll take your butt to court I don't care this is MINE. I'll look into copyrights too if I have to. Capiche? Awesome, onward with the story enjoy luvvies.

The curiosity blurb:

Songs used:

_Keaton Henson- "You don't know how Lucky You Are."_

_Within Temptation- "Pale"._

_Julian Plenti-"Only if you Run"._

_Proper pronunciation of the following names:_

_Avius's name__: UH-VI (long i)-US_

_Lysander's name:__ LI (long i)-ZAN-DER_

_Livia's__ name: LI (short i)-VEEE-UH_

_Jerry's name:__ (Just as it sounds.)_

_Crazy name__: (Just as it sounds. Yes I've gotten questions as to if she has a real name. Yes, it will be revealed within time it's part of her mystery.)_

_Auben's name:__ AWW-BEN (Easy enough^-^)_

_Ann-ika's name__: UHN-I (short i)-KUH_

_Location__: Birchwood is a real place. It's located in WI._

_Native Language:_

_Ciqala: Little One_

_Neka: Wild Goose_

_Mowanza: Little Wolf_

_Ohanzee: Shadow_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: FACED**

_I see what you are_

_I'm filled with disgust_

_The monster lurks beneath your gaze_

_Waiting to stake your claim_

_But I am ready—_

_Bring on your game_

"Girl goes nuts, girl tries to escape. Cliche'." The voice was laced with a hint of mockery.

I bit the inside of my cheek before I whirled around, coming face to face with the guy I was starting to consider as quite a prick.

Gabrielle.

His eyes were hooded beneath the hood thrown up over his head, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jeans. If he hadn't spoken he could've easily blended into the darkness.

With his black on black ensemble.

"Aren't you accommodating." My disgust for him was clear in my voice as I took a step forward, drawing out my shard of glass. "Let me pass or I will—"

"What?" His eyes seemed to glint with newfound amusement. "You'll cut me?"

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I wander the grounds, formal parties not my thing."

"Gee how did I get so lucky."

He simply shrugged but said nothing else.

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. "I was being sarcastic."

"Jus' saying that shard isn't going to do jack against the wolves beyond."

"I'll take my chances."

I started past him, believing him to be no longer a threat. I glanced at the looming trees of the forest just yards away.

A long, drawn out howl pierced the air then, scattering the birds from the trees.

"GABRIELLE!"

Suddenly the flicker of a flashlight passed over the grounds as two figures emerged from out of the darkness.

_Shit!_

Without hesitation I took off in a run towards the trees.

"I think she's moving!" A-nni-kas stricken voice echoed against the night.

Which spurned me to run faster.

I sucked in a sharp breath. Inhaling the crisp air, I pumped my arms and legs as fast as they could go. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I reached the ends of the manicured lawn and into the wilder, taller stalks of grass that border-lined the forest. I thrusted the thick blades out of my way—

Just as a pair of hard, iron-like arms slammed up against my ribcage.

I choked as the air was crushed out of my lungs and darkness descended as something snug was thrust over my head.

Another blindfold.

It took me a second to grasp a pocket of oxygen before I screamed, "Let me go!"

Air rushed past me. We were moving, fast. A familiar wave of dizziness took hold of me, holding my stomach captive. Acid reflux. Ugh. It was then I heard the shudder of a door before I was thrown into the air and panic seized ahold of me for a split second.

I landed on feather light softness.

Tentatively I reached out, feeling my hands along a stitched lining of dips and swallows.

Yes, it was a mattress.

I heard the flick of a switch just before the blindfold was thrown off.

Then, I was face to face with intense, aquamarine eyes. They reminded me of a hurricane underlying the calm merely waiting to be stirred. The sharp contours of his face didn't move, didn't flinch, but simply stared at me as if daring me to usher a single word that could, ultimately, end my existence.

He looked deathly cold.

For once, I was left speechless, the fight had left my body.

He inched closer, his nose nearly touching mine. For a second, a lick of fear crept down my spine. I shuddered. I could feel the fury practically emanating off him. His breath brushed against my skin. The scent I caught was like old spice and something else entirely.

"Never. Again. Clear?" His words came out tight, but distinct.

There was a warning hidden behind his words.

I could feel it.

"Crystal." I gritted out, uneasy of how he'd plunged us both into darkness.

A sliver of moonlight cut through the drape that had been pulled over the broken window. It ignited the ocean core of those eyes. Eyes that hadn't moved. Unerving eyes that seemed to glow against the backdrop of the darkness that encased us.

"You're bleeding."

Sudden light seared my vision.

I blinked.

Avius had moved. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the wall, positioned by the light switch. One of his brows rose in short, almost as if in challenge as he stared at me. Predator and Prey. We were not equals. In the way he looked down from his sloped nose, I was the unequal.

Then his lips opened just a crack as he said, "Glass."

_Glass? Really that's it?_

My brows furrowed at him before I followed to where his gaze had moved. Fixated. I looked down. Blood dotted my fingers, little slivers of glass embedded into the meat of my palms.

_Oh._

Pain was something I had learned to long ago ignore.

So I had cut myself. Without a word I rose from the bed, raising my eyes to his. I tilted my chin up in defiance, refusing to even blink until I passed by him.

He too glowered back un-phased.

"Dammit." I muttered to myself as I stepped into the bathroom. I sucked in a breath as I pulled out the first, jagged shard. I made sure to run my hands beneath cool water and watched as blood swirled down the drain.

Until I became aware of a prickle that raised the hairs on my neck.

_I am being watched._

I raised my head and glared at the creature that stood in the doorway. His eyes were sickeningly transfixed on my injured hands. Nausea threatened to swell.

"Stop." My words came out sharp.

Ignoring me he took a step forward, then another.

I tensed and readied myself.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I growled out in warning.

His hand flashed out—

_Plink._

Another shard fell into the sink.

Instinctively I jerked my hand out of his grasp.

His eyes rose to mine once more cold and detached. "Tomorrow you will be escorted to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What you're wearing or not."

"I'll pass." I spat.

"_Not_ a negotiation." His voice was low, almost like a growl. "Anorexia's not tolerated, especially with a child residing here."

I took a bold step forward, my jaw clenched as I grit out, "You _do not _control me."

His gaze hardened like stone. Slowly, he leaned down and his breath brushed against my lips as he said, "Disobey and I'll personally put you in the basement strapped to a chair with a feeding tube."

"That won't stop me."

"Your foolishness makes your immaturity quite prominent."

"I refuse to bow to your every whim like the other slaves."

"_Residents_." He corrected. "Do NOT press me further. Your standing on a precarious line as is."

"You're a monster." The words came out in a cruel whisper. "Burn. In. Hell."

"I know my fate." His words were hostile and without fear.

In the blink of an eye he was gone the faint scent of his presence lingering behind.

THWAM!

I flinched as wood connected with wall, causing the walls to shudder.

But it was the slick, oily black of those orbs that were burned into my mind.

I was trapped in a prison with the beast.

* * *

Hatred: a deep and emotional extreme dislike that can be directed against individuals, entities, objects or ideas.

In my case it was immortal creatures, particularly one.

Avius Monstrone.

In the last week my plans of escape had quickly diminished. By Avius request, the butler had replaced my broken window for bulletproof sealed from the outside So, breaking the glass would be useless. Since it would be legally considered a fire hazard I'd tried to argue my case. The butler had ignored me. I didn't seem to be his greatest fan.

Big surprise.

My daily life had simply grown into an annoying routine. As Avius had stated, it turned out A-nni-ka Bear was to be my escort to breakfast, lunch and dinner. After watching the other residents of the household eat and having A-nni-ka inform me it was she who made the meals, I'd succumbed to eating. A girl could only take so many stomach aches and severe migraines before she gave in.

In my defense, if I somehow did manage to escape, I needed to be healthy.

I yawned and glanced out the window. The skies were an opal blue and cloudless. The greenery of the forest trees swayed beyond. I sighed. Around noon at this time I would be taking the kids out of the stuffy orphanage into the backyard with their meals. The backyard had a shallow forest where the kids loved to play. Auben and I would think up games to entertain the kids. Most had preferred the game hide and seek.

Something I missed.

Something I'd learned from living in the orphanage was responsibility. Before, it had just been about me and my losses. But when I was thrown together with a bunch of other parentless kids, it grew to be about them too. In a way I had taken on the role of a mother figure in their lives since they no longer had one. I'd protected them, I'd cared for them. If one orphan got a less ration of food than the other, I'd make it equal or give my own portion. When they grieved I was their shoulder. When they wanted to be tucked in bed or read stories it was I who did so. Emotionally and physically it could get exhausting, but at the end of the day it was their lives that mattered to me.

As they had grown to know a bit of me, I did of them.

Train, or Aric his birth name, always liked to have a cup of hot cocoa when it was bedtime because he liked the warmth provided. So, with Aubens help, I'd sneak into Ms. Edisons stash I knew she kept in a specific cupboard. Auben would insert the band Trains old album "Drops of Jupiter" he'd hacked off someone—he never said who or where—into an old cd player Ms. Edison had thrown out.

Sometimes I'd sing it to Aric until he fell asleep.

Then there was Echo, or Melanie. She'd come into Edisons two years prior to my arrival. Having been skittish since day one, Ms. Edison had ordered her bed to be stationed next to mine once I'd entered. Bry who, as a horror fanatic, had been fully aware of a six year olds naïve vulnerability, convinced her into believing a Boogey Monster lived under her bed. That had earned him a few stomach slugs within the time span he'd spent at Edisons, the cocky pest.

Compliments from me.

Creativity had always been one of my skills. I'd devised a way to make Melanie believe in a "magic" dream spray that scared the monsters away. As I'd predicted, it had worked like a charm. She hadn't a clue it'd been simply Lysol. Yorkie, who had always jumped at the opportunity to help me, had covered the bottle with duct tape and in fine, written print he'd written:

_Magic dream spray_

_Makes the scary monsters go away!_

From then on, Melanie had no longer been scared.

After Aubens private talk with Bry the teen had ceased in his antics.

I smirked at the memory and stuffed my hands into the hoodie I'd grabbed off the racks. I'd only just discovered that my closet was a part of the wall. It was a walk-in closet lined with more clothes then I could ever wear in this lifetime. The strangest was all the shoes and clothes were my exact size and some tailored to a T.

Odd didn't begin to cover it.

But I remembered Avius stating he had past documents of mine on file.

I rolled my eyes, seemingly a habit, annoyed.

The click of the door lock twisted before in stepped A-nni-ka Bear.

Out of all the residents that resided in the household I had yet to crack this womans kind demeanor. I could yell, scream, shout a string of profanities and still, the warmth she retained never wavered. I was beginning to think either the lady was cracked or she was just that nice.

As I'd seen countless times, her long hair was tied in a thick plait off to the side. She was dressed in a navy-blue cotton shirt and cream white skirt. Worn moccasins adorned her feet and two feathers hung from her ears.

I'd come to realize her heritage was pure Native.

"Hello, _Mowanza_. Ready for lunch?"

I swear that women had more weird nicknames for me than a dictionary.

"Just call me Crazy." I huffed as I stepped out with her and waited for the inevitable.

And waited.

I glanced at her smiling face, confused. "Aren't you going to blindfold me now?"

A-nni-ka shook her head with a small chuckle. "I believe you are safe. You are not a prisoner here."

I gazed down the long, winding hall. I reached out. My fingertips brushed over the tan, brushstroke-type walls. A series of pictures with unrecognizable faces peered back at me. I grimaced. They appeared dated with age and I could only guess who and what they were.

"To the kitchen then? There is more to see."

I nodded and followed the polished wooden floors. The halls seemed endless and addressed with more pictures that seemed even more ancient as we walked deeper into the halls. Finally we came to a grand marble staircase that lead down. A-nni-ka smiled in reassurance as she took the stairs, her pace matching mine. The pair of trainers I slipped on seemed to echo against the marble walls as we stepped onto the floors and walked.

A large glass wall of water that almost seemed to touch the ceiling caught my attention. Lights illuminated the marble basin from beneath causing the water to turn a brilliant shade of colors. It looked like a wishing well but I didn't see any change in the depths below.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Wordless I walked on, A-nni-ka keeping my attention focused ahead as we passed a familiar set of ornate doors.

"That is the ballroom." she implied.

But my attention was already focused on the double paneled doors from up ahead.

"Here we are!" Ann-ikas voice echoed with merriment as she pushed them open, gesturing me inside.

The kitchen looked like a model made for a penthouse. Recessed lights shined against the 4 in. thick granite tops and stainless steel appliances. A couple stools were set up along the kitchen island. Two large racks of stainless pots and pans hung overhead.

On the fridge was attached a draw erase board with a list of certain foods.

"That's our meal plans for each day. I write out the menus." A-nni-ka patted my shoulder.

I shrugged her off, taking a step away.

When a familiar curly haired girl burst out from the other side of the room. "NI NI!"

What looked to be tomato sauce was smeared across one rosy cheek.

I hid my smile.

Nina, as I'd come to know a bit about her was a mischievous child and a ball of energy. With those big blue eyes and sweet smile she seemed to have everyone wrapped around her finger.

Not excluding me.

"Ugh! That's it! You take care of her for the day I'm tired of taking showers!" A red-faced Jerry passed beneath the wooden arch that separated the dining room from the kitchen.

She looked irritated.

Tomato sauce stained her jeans and cotton white tee. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes, those big almond eyes narrowed as she took me in.

"What are you looking at?" she spat, her dislike for me clear.

"Keep it in the bowl next time." I replied snidely.

Her freckled nose scrunched up with a glare as she crossed her arms, eyes slanted at A-nni-ka. "Avius is going to be pissed if he finds out she's not being blind folded anymore."

"I already spoke with Avius." A-nni-ka replied calmly as she picked up Nina who cuddled into the crook of her shoulder. "He thinks it's best she learn the household, not be coped up in her room anymore."

"Great." Jerry huffed. "As if I don't have enough pests to deal with."

I scoffed already annoyed with her.

Her eyes snapped to mine, her distaste clear. "Please, I am not the least intimidated by you despite what you may think."

"Trust me, Jerry, the feeling is mutual."

"Glad we settled that."

" Hambone, luv!"

A sound of a door clicked behind me.

Lysander appeared. As usual, he looked as if he were dressed for a game of croquet like the British royals. His dress shirt was always a different shade of cobalt and brought out the unusual shade of blue in his eyes. Which only added to his preppy looks if it weren't for the helix pierced in his left ear.

I'd recently learned Lysander was Livias brother.

"Lysander enough with the nick names."

"Sorry, Freckles, too good to pass up."

Lysander slung an arm around Jerry.

Jerry looked more irritated than amused.

"Feel the love." Gabrielle sidled into the room then and bit off a piece of red liquorice.

Nina's head snapped up,"Oh gimme!"

"Now you've done it, Darth Broody." Lysander chuckled.

"Gabrielle just give it to her before she hurts herself." Jerry smacked off Lysanders arm, standing a few feet away from him.

"Nina, _Ciqala_, we don't say gimme we say please." A-nni-kas voice turned motherly as she set her down.

Nina stared up at Gabrielle with round sky-blue eyes. "Please Gabbie, pwease?"

I would even have a hard time resisting that face. Nina reminded me of Melanie who knew how to perfect the "puppy dog" eyes.

Without a word Gabrielle bent down and handed it to her.

"Now what do you say?" A-nni-ka coached.

"Thank you Gabbi!" Nina flung her arms around his leg before she took a delightful bite out of the candy.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabrielle rolled his eyes as he stepped away, running a hand through the dirty-blonde strands of his fohawk.

I was beginning to think the gesture was a habit.

Lysander eyed him with an upraised brow, "I'm going to be very concerned if you gage your ears next."

Gabrielle shot daggers at Lysander. "Bite me, preppy."

Lysander shrugged with a hushed laugh. "Jus' heard it smells a lot like rottin' flesh."

SMACK!

"Lysander!"

"Ow!" Lysander rubbed his head, a look of irritation crossing his face as he eyed Jerry. "What was that for Lil' Pixie?!"

Jerry looked at Lysander with a threatening hand raised. "Don't make me smack you again."

"There are children present." A-nni-ka shook her head as she headed to the fridge. "_Ohanzee_, I need you to call the gardener, the plants are looking a bit peakish. Can't always keep up."

Gabrielle gave the mock salute before he headed to the wireless set atop the kitchen island.

_Ohanzee?_

"You know you'd never hear the end of it if that name ends up correlating to a chimpanzee, right Ann?" Lysander grinned in her direction.

A-nni-ka seemed to hold back a chuckle as she pulled out a frozen can of juice. "And that is why my dear Lysander, you are called a _Neka_."

"Neka, see that sounds masculine like Powerful Chief."

"Wouldn't be surprised if meant Rooster like in Chinese symbolization." Jerry snorted.

"Tsk, tsk, harsh, Little Tiger." Lysander scooped Nina up into his arms and winked at Jerry. "Nina, luv, its 'bout time for your nap."

"No I'm not tired." Nina protested her licorice half consumed.

Jerry rolled her eyes, "I'll help or you'll never get her down."

"On the contrary I happen to be quite good at it."

"Just go, you're giving me a headache."

They were giving me a headache.

"Lysander put her down before she gets cranky." I started.

Lysander guffawed and glanced at Jerry. "Sporto, put your hands over Nina's ears."

"What?" Jerry looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Argh. Fine."

Jerry placed her hands over Ninas ears who looked quite confused.

Lysander smirked at me, those sharp eyes filled with mirth. "Says the girl whose knickers are always in a twist. Eh?"

My chin jutted out and it took everything in me not to hurl something at him.

Jerry shook her head, grabbing Lysanders arm to pull him out of the room.

I forced myself to remain levelheaded and started for the dining room, knowing my food would by now be long cold.

Wonderful.

I shoved in my chair as I sat at the antique table. The chandelier cast small rainbows, reflecting off what light slipped through the double glass stained windows adjacent to me. The large, plated frames were adorned with white orchids painted across the glass.

"Avius has had those windows longer than we've been alive."

Gabrielle settled himself across from me, holding in his hands a plate. "For you." He tossed it not so carefully across from me and sat down.

_Figures._

I glanced down, my lips pulled down in a frown.

It looked like the inside of someones brain.

I poked my fork at it. "Its raw."

"Well no shit its uncooked veal."

"What?!"

I threw my chair back, flabbergasted.

Gabrielle straightened up, a crude glint in those hazel eyes. "Compliments of the head household."

I didn't even think about it, I snatched up the dinner knife and hurled it at him.

The knife zinged through the air.

Thunk!

Landed just an inch above Gabrielle's head.

He looked at it, a sort of admiration shining in his eyes before his eyes locked with mine.

"Damn I missed." I shoved out of there, passing Ann-ika who had come to see what the cause of commotion was about. My temper was at its dangerous peak and if I didn't get out soon I would lay someone out flat as a board.

So this had been Avius insignificant way of his revenge.

"Coward." I spat out fuming.

Oh, this wasn't the end.

There was a reason everyone called me Crazy.

It was about damn time Avius accepted that; the next face to face we'd have wouldn't be so mellow.


	7. CHAPTER SIX: FIRE

**A/N:** First off I want to thank you all for your endless support its been amazing walking this journey with all of you through this story. I am glad you have grown to care for these characters. I can only apologize for the delay.

ALSO I can honestly say if I hear crickets (no reviews at all) I do not know if I will continue. Sorry but to me that is going to signify the wait was too long and the story is basically dead. Why continue when I can just go on with other stories? Anyway thank you all again you guys are awesome. Hopefully I will see you within a few days time for the full chapter.

Until then, *gestures as the door to Hushed Whispers world opens*

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: FIRE**

_It burns, devours_

_Through my soul_

_Twisting and crippling_

_A fiery, red-hot inferno_

_A fire, a lick sets the skin ablaze_

_Forever a reflection from which I drew strength_

I knew. The smell. The sound. Every intricate detail of this life was branded to memory, burdened with the pain a distant part of me recognizes the second I see a struck match. Because in that tiny, harmless flame I see it all again in a flash. Instantly, I am back there. My heart seems to skip a beat and kicks into overdrive. But its worse, much worse the second my eyes are folded close and my mind is wrenched away from consciousness to be dragged to the same, inevitable fate that never changes.

It only intensifies.

My mind is a slave to the memory, trapped in its own personal hell I am forced to relive. Over and over again. It never stops. Never pauses. Never gives me a break to grasp onto what sanity I have left. But without a shadow of a doubt I know each time another piece of me is ripped from my soul and burned.

And so I open my eyes.

And I see. I watched the flames lick the walls as smoke clogged the air burrowing into my lungs. Lungs that should burn. Choke. But this was just a scrap leftover from a reality that was no more than a figment of a dream. A nightmare incarnate. But I remembered. The agonized gasps for a single ounce of breath. The raw, chapped skin that stung with salted tears. Tears that burned from dry, red-rimmed eyes. And the smoke. How the smoke ensnared my body into its clutches as if it could mold me into the substance. Every part of me screamed in protest yet my determination too driven to save my own skin.

No not without… my mother.

Any day my mother was due for delivery. For a child. I would not allow death to snatch the newborn soul of my baby sister. After my drunk of a father abandoned my mother whilst I at a premature age-we were all we had left. It was disheartening to see all we'd acquired from my pockets, my mothers included, now being devoured before my very eyes. Every piece of memorabilia and all we'd built, destroyed as I walked on.

The hallway seemed to stretch out before me, strange, since our home had been so small. But still, I searched for her. And I knew where I would end up the second my eyes fell on the lemon-yellow wallpaper now, charred, like a dead sun. The nursery. Here I'd heard her cries just before the house had become engulfed. That same day we had been painting happy, yellow ducks across the border despite my mothers battle with depression. Because even though my mother and my world had become dark we had one bright ray of light. Our own sun.

My sister; her daughter.

We were determined to bring her into a new life promised with love. No matter if we were just barely scraping by, it couldn't end like this... No. "MOM!"

It was like I was seeing the ghost of my past take over me as I cried out her name.

"M-MOM!"

I see bloody, fingerprinted hands smeared against the walls in the shape of my mothers. For a moment I pressed my hand up against them. A little larger yet they almost fit.

"MOOOOOM!"

She would never answer me. Not even a scream. But that never stopped me. It was as if someone had squeezed my heart through their fingers as I choked back tears.

A plank of wood suddenly dropped in front of me engulfed in flames.

It blocked my path.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" My scream was lost above the roar of the inferno and the sobs that finally clawed their way from my chest. In memory I would feel hard, rough hands grasp ahold of my arms next. Men in bright suits would shout out a string of words my mind would barely comprehend in the midst of the terror that would seize ahold of me.

"Fire deparment…. Must evacuate…. In ambulance…"

Their words were still only snippets to me.

From the horror of that night my life would longer matter. My mom wasn't safe. She was dead. My sun, my baby sister had never made it. And in the midst of this horrific revelation the men in bright suits were trying to take me away. And I'd fought them. Teeth. Nails. Screams. "N-noooo! My mom i-in there H-HELP HER!" Cages of arms would try and hold me down, seemingly coming from all directions as I'd howl at the night sky. I'd never stop screaming and I'd never stop fighting even when I'd been slapped, restrained, saw the flashing lights that had always an omen of safety in the past.

Red. Blue. Red...

As I screamed I would feel a sudden sharp sting before my world would swirl and I'd fade into oblivion.

As predicted, I woke to the sound of my own screams.

The screams bounced off and echoed back at me like a haunting melody. I smacked my lips shut and pushed my shaking limbs out of bed. By now I was receiving small privileges where, fortunately, the door to my bedroom was no longer locked. This I was grateful for, the stark walls felt suffocating and I needed out.

Now.

The cool boards were bitingly cold against my bare feet as I padded to the walk in closet and threw on a small zip up hoodie. I swiped a hand across my forehead beaded with sweat as I made my way to the door. The bare stark walls felt suffocating and I needed an escape. Looking once over my shoulder I started down the halls, forcing myself to keep my eyes forward to avoid the eerie ancient portraits that hung from the walls. Just then a floorboard creaked beneath my weight. I bit my lip, careful not to draw blood as I stopped. Listened.

Nothing.

The hallways were deathly silent. Which made me unnerved. Avius could very well be hiding in the shadows waiting for one screw up to lock me up, once again. God I hated being treated like such a child. So I had tried to escape. I was almost positive I was not the only attempter. Right? Didn't anyone else get sick of being trapped behind the thick mansions foundation and its master?

Surely Gabrielle.

The guy himself was a brick wall. Aside his occasional snarky comments, he was silent yet always seemed to be observing from afar. Watching. When issues needed to be addressed it was then he'd speak. Same if he was spoken to. But behind those dark, hazel eyes and punk ensemble something told me the man was full of unforetold secrets.

I shoved my hands deep in the pockets of the navy sweatshirt as I reached the grand marble staircase. Shadows seemed to dance against the swirled, polished floors as my feet soundlessly padded down the stairs. Quiet as a mouse and constantly on guard. I hurried across the main foyer only looking up once as I passed the intricate marble basin engraved with strange symbols, illuminated with throws of colors as waterfalls trickled down the glass wall.

As quickly as I looked upon such beauty I darted away.

A shaft of light pierced through the panes of the ballroom doors, allowing me to see a glimpse of the horizon now streaked a dusty rose. The sunrise. Dawn. I hurried on, finally reaching a singular, narrow hallway that lead me straight into the kitchens.

It was the very place I could hide for a while without suspicion.

My hands were still shaking as I dug out a glass and filled it with ice, cold water. I drank, deeply, as if the cold could extinguish the flame of anger and grief that tormented me. Like the dream. Over and over again.

No such luck.

I would've been able to snuff out this anxiety with one drag of a cigarette. It wasn't allowed. I would usually get a new piercing to distract me from the pain. It wasn't allowed. I could take out my aggressions on punching bags and work myself into a sweat and use this as a tool to help others. But… Friday Night Fights didn't exist here.

This was not the orphanage; I'd been stripped from my only home.

The fury. It burned. Like a riptide ready to destroy everything in its path I felt the pull. The swell. And the hurricane of emotions that suddenly combusted from the inside. A strangled scream tore from my lips as I chucked the glass, watching as it smashed against the opposite wall as water and shards exploded everywhere.

"… Crazy."

My chest heavily rose and fell as I gripped the roots of my hair, threatening to rip the follicles straight from the scalp. Was I hearing voices now? Hell was I finally going insane? I needed to breath. Inhale. Exhale_. Breeeathe. _My breaths were coming in too short. Too shallow. Oh God, I was drowning. I was drowning again. I could see it. I could see it all. The water. It was coming in too fast. I could feel my oxygen being stolen from me forever trapped, left to strangle for a pocket of breath. It was just like the fire, twisting and crippling out of control. I was choking, my chest burning. _If I could just breathe_—

"CRAZY!"

Hands. Hard, firm fingers dug into my skin.

Oh God I was back in the dream… the fireman were taking me away again.

"N-No!" I spasmed, trembling. I was trembling.

"STOP!" Shaking. I was being shaken.

"I-I W-WON'T G-GO BACK THERE!" The scream ripped from my lungs.

"Open your damn eyes NOW!"

"P-please LET ME GOOOO!"

SMACK!

A raw, stinging burn blossomed across my skin. I blinked as my eyes snapped open.

I was a trembling, quivering mess.

And I was trapped suddenly in the most deep blue-green eyes I'd ever seen. Like aquamarine. The calm before the storm. The same eyes belonging to the person I both loathed and secretly thanked for saving my life.

Avius Monstrone.

I had no idea how long we stayed simply frozen like that. Only that for a moment I wasn't staring into a stone-cold beast who looked carved from an ice sculpture. No. The bow of his brow was narrowed with the rather sensual curve of his upper lip loose, almost slack with a clear sliver of concern etched across those angular features.

Until the reality snapped back to both of us.

And I snapped as my breathing returned to normal. "How DARE you touch me!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

The moment, if it had even existed was instantly gone.

The ice mask was back in place tenfold. His eyes turned cold, like two glacial pools of ice. "I didn't need to peel your incompetent self from the floor."

My eyes narrowed like venomous slits. "You have no heart so don't bother."

The atmosphere instantly tensed. It was so thick it could've been cut with a dull edged knife.

"I would watch who you are talking to." Avius's voice had gone deadly quiet, like a predator warning his prey to run.

Fast.

I sensed the underlying caution beneath his words. But after my night, after the entirety of my stay here I wasn't going down without a fight. I had been bullied, pushed around, and fed raw veal from this Avius who had loathed my presence from the moment he'd entered my life and I, him. "I HATE you." I spat, making sure I put every ounce of venom in my voice. "You ripped my away from the ONLY family I had left you sadistic bastard."

"You think I want you here?" He hedged closer, his tall form nearly swallowing me in his shadow. His eyes seemed eerily glow, electric against the darkness. "Believe me if it were my choice I'd throw you to the wolves and leave you to fend for yourself."

"How considerate of you." I sneered. "Someday I'll be more than happy to return the favor." I was aware of the dark undercurrent of my words.

And it didn't seem to bypass the knowledgeable vampire either. Something gruesomely dark flashed in those eyes. In a heartbeat he was mere inches from my face, lips pulled behind his teeth. As if he'd done it on purpose. As if he knew the fear it would paralyze me with.

There they were, two fangs that gleamed with menace, barely distinguishable amongst his other teeth. But because I knew what to look for they were as clear as the blood red skies of sunrise that filtered through the stained glass.

"I have lived far more than your lifetime." His voice was low, so low I involuntarily leaned close enough to catch the last of his words. "I've seen things and done things that would make your own flesh crawl so don't… threaten me."

I swallowed hard, against his words as I witnessed unforetold horrors behind those eyes. But I refused to give him my fear and bit right back. "I may be only human. But with a vengeance like mine I could."

_Kill you…_I left those words in thought as I felt behind me for the knife holder I knew A-nn-ika kept on this particular counter. There! I felt the solid jagged metal before I yanked it from its holder and thrust in front of me—

Only to have it slapped from my hands.

A low, sonorous growl ruptured from his lips in disapproval.

But I was at my patients end and thrust my leg out as hard as I could.

It, surprisingly, temporarily caught him by surprise. He'd been too focused. His mistake. It was all I needed. I dove for the knife that had skid across the floor—

Just as a hand wrapped around my ankle.

"No!" I grit out.

I kicked my leg up, recounting the skills and techniques from Friday Night Fights. If the orphans could see me now. I was going against a real enemy. And a real challenge….

**AND THAT'S WHERE I AM LEAVING IF FOR NOW! SO A LONGER PREVIEW MUCH LONGER HAHA! R/R I AM ASKING FOR AT LEAST FIVE BEFORE DEPOSITING THE SECOND HALF.:) **


End file.
